


every single spot of light

by blazeofglory



Series: The Kenobi-Skywalker Family [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wants to study for finals. Anakin has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every single spot of light

**Author's Note:**

> _I remember every single spot of light that ever gouged a shadow beside your bones._ -Zelda Fitzgerald

They were going on hour thirteen of studying when Anakin decided he couldn’t take it anymore and flung his book aside. The only breaks they’d taken all day were for food, and they hadn’t even left the room; just made unsatisfying microwave noodles. Even Padmé had given up on studying and gone to bed three hours back; only Obi-wan had stayed focused on his textbook and highlighted notes, brow furrowed and chewing on the end of his red pen. 

Anakin was sitting on the couch with his laptop and Obi-Wan was sprawled out on the carpet, laying on his stomach with his notes spread all around him, so it was easy for Anakin to nudge his boyfriend in the ribs with his foot, delighting in the way Obi-Wan jumped. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Anakin whined, sliding down off the couch, bumping all of Obi-Wan’s books askew as he joined him on the floor. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes good-naturedly and moved his notes aside properly, sitting up and facing Anakin. 

Obi-Wan glanced at his watch, frowning at what he saw. He’d lost track of time—he understood why Anakin was tired, even though he was running on energy drinks himself, still wide awake despite the hour. “If you want to go to sleep, you can.”

“You’re not ready yet?” Anakin yawned loudly. Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. 

“I think I’ll finish this chapter, then maybe join you in bed.”

Anakin grinned suddenly, to which Obi-Wan immediately groaned. Leave it to Anakin to perk up at the thought of sex. 

“In bed to _sleep_ ,” Obi-Wan corrected before Anakin could even say anything. The grin stayed on his face, though.

“Maybe we need to unwind,” Anakin said slowly, pulling his hoodie over his head and tossing it aside. Obi-Wan made himself look away, reaching for a random piece of paper so he wouldn’t get distracted by the sight in front of him. If he let his eyes linger on Anakin’s body, he would be done studying for the night, he knew that for sure. 

“If you can stay clothed while I finish up, then maybe,” Obi-Wan conceded, to which Anakin laughed.

“Or I could just take my clothes off now, and you won’t be able to resist,” he pointed out, cocky as ever, and Obi-Wan just _knew_ he was smirking without even looking at him.

Obi-Wan resolutely turned away, opening his textbook back to the page he’d been on before. He spoke without looking up. “If you take your clothes off now, I swear I won’t touch you.”

Anakin huffed and moved back up on the couch, a yawn slipping past his lips. He knew if he tried for sex now, Obi-Wan would eventually relent, but then he’d be annoyed that he didn’t get to finish studying. But if Anakin tried to wait, he would probably fall asleep. He would just have to try his best to stay awake, he supposed.

Head resting against the back of the couch, Anakin could feel himself starting to drift off when Obi-Wan spoke. “I’ve actually got an idea.”

Anakin blinked open his eyes. “What?”

“Well, if you want me to hurry up and fuck you,” and Obi-Wan knew he had Anakin’s attention now, “I suppose you could ready yourself.”

Anakin raised a brow at his lover, who still had yet to look up from his work. _Well._ This, he could work with.

More clothes hit the floor.

Obi-Wan didn’t make it to the end of his chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas of what I should do with this series, with them in college or with the kids or whatever, let me know and I might write it! :)


End file.
